1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to software conversion or translation systems. In particular, the present invention pertains to a computer system for translating simulation system modules utilized to model behavior of a target system into modules compatible with a target system platform for controlling the target system to act in accordance with the simulation.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Network protocol development generally includes a combination of creativity and science. Initially, a protocol design is conceived and modeled or simulated to verify design operation and feasibility. Several modeling tools are commonly available to simulate communications and evaluate and predict performance. For example, OPNET, available from MIL 3, Inc. of Washington, D.C., is a versatile communications modeling tool that is based upon the xe2x80x98Cxe2x80x99 programming language and provides simulation of network protocols. SPW and COSSAP, respectively available from Cadence Design Systems, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. and Synopsys, Inc. of Mountain View, Calif., are other common simulators, but are primarily directed toward digital signal processing applications. As such, these simulators are limited in relation to the network simulation provided by OPNET.
Generally, system designers generate modules that create a software model of a new protocol concept or design for evaluation on a simulation or modeling tool. Once the concept is created and simulated results are evaluated, system requirements and design phases are commenced to produce a detailed design of a system employing the protocol. Software development proceeds from the detailed system design to generate software for use on target system hardware in order to complete a prototype. The prototype is tested and compared to the model and simulated results to insure that the prototype and model function in accordance with each other and the original protocol design concept. These comparisons typically indicate performance differences between the prototype and model which are analyzed and corrected. When the prototype and model coincide, the product is available for demonstration and production.
The above-mentioned process suffers from several disadvantages. In particular, the above-described process requires system designers and software developers to independently produce simulation and target system software, each directed toward system operation. This causes duplication of effort and requires extensive verification of the simulation and prototype system, thereby substantially increasing time to market and system development costs. Further, if the simulation and prototype produce different results, additional time and expense must be incurred in order to analyze and correct the differences. Moreover, simulators, such as OPNET, do not produce software or code for hardware devices, thereby facilitating the duplicated software development efforts described above.
Although SPW has some code generation capability, the generated code is in the form of a hardware design language and is utilized to facilitate hardware realization. Further, the SPW simulator is primarily directed toward signal processing applications, and, therefore is generally not applicable or severely limited for network protocol applications. COSSAP similarly provides code generation capability, but for digital signal processors. The code is generated based on block diagrams constructed by the system designer via tools within COSSAP, thereby limiting code generation to particular code segments that correspond to the block diagram constructs permitted by the COSSAP system. Moreover, COSSAP is primarily directed toward digital signal processing applications (e.g., modem design) and is typically utilized to simulate band pass and low pass filters, modulators and radio frequency (RF) device functions that are generally performed by a digital signal processor (e.g., generates code to implement a Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) on a digital signal processor). As such, COSSAP is generally not applicable or severely limited with respect to network protocol development.
Thus, the present invention takes full advantage of protocol development capabilities of simulation tools. Since reduction of time to market is critical, the present invention drastically reduces that time and development costs by facilitating direct transition from the modeling tool to a software implementation for demonstration and production. In other words, the present invention translates modules associated with the simulation into software modules compatible with and executable on a target system platform. The software developed by system designers for simulation purposes is utilized by the present invention to derive software modules for execution on the target system platform, thereby ensuring that the model and target system are aligned and obviating the cost and time incurred for software development and model verification. In addition, the present invention enables the simulation system to be further utilized for system requirements and definitions and software development.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to facilitate direct transition from a system modeling tool to a software implementation executable on a target system platform for demonstration and production.
It is another object of the present invention to translate modules utilized for system simulation to software modules compatible with and executable on a target system platform, thereby enhancing software development and reducing overall system development time and costs.
Yet another object of the present invention is to ensure alignment of simulation and target system results by deriving software modules for a target system platform from modules utilized for system simulation.
The aforesaid objects may be achieved individually or in combination, and it is not intended that the present invention be construed as requiring two or more of the objects to be combined unless expressly required by the claims attached hereto.
According to the present invention, modules produced and utilized for system simulation are translated by a computer system into software modules compatible with and executable on a target system platform. Initially, a project lifecycle for developing network protocols includes designing an initial protocol concept or design, simulating the design utilizing a modeling or simulation tool, developing software for a target system and verifying target system operation against the simulation. In order to simulate the initial design, software is typically produced to enable the modeling tool to simulate target system behavior. The simulation software basically includes functions performed by the corresponding target system. The computer system of the present invention translates modules associated with the simulation to software modules compatible with and executable on a target system platform. The translated modules are in the form of source code files that are compiled and downloaded to the target system. Thus, the present invention enhances the software development phase of the lifecycle by directly transitioning from simulation to a software implementation.
The above and still further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description of specific embodiments thereof, particularly when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals in the various figures are utilized to designate like components.